


Pink Dahlia 上

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 1





	Pink Dahlia 上

包租婆(Mary张)×关宝玉(Jack关) 

女装攻警告⚠️请注意避雷⚠️

篇幅原因，下半部分将于23点更新敬请留意

以下正文

Jack拖着行李箱，绕着陆玖大厦转了大半个小时也没找到住宅的入口，已经被周围的小店招揽去买了一束花，两份鱼蛋，三罐啤酒。

绝望边缘从兜里掏出记着房东电话的小纸条，以极其艰难的姿势在搜集键盘上输入并且拨出。

这年代居然还有人用彩铃。《沉默是金》响了将近一分钟才被人接起，电话那头传来慵懒的男声：“喂？”

“你好，我系Jack，我系xx上边租咗你间房，今日嚟入住，我而家揾唔到个入口......”

“哦系关生啊，唔好意思我唔记得咗。个入口系有啲难揾，等我搽完哩只指甲落嚟带你入啦。”那声音从从容容，略带撒娇。

听起来明明是男人，搽什么指甲？但Jack还是说了声“好”然后挂了电话。

就在对面茶餐厅的老板娘又要凑上来推销的时刻，他的房东找到了他。

若不是租房app的房东信息明明白白写的性别男，Jack真要把他当成女人了。

一头上个世纪款式的卷发油光水滑，用镶了珍珠的羽毛发饰固定到耳后，妆容化得精致，不掩男性特征但眉目舒展，一番妩媚与他的珍珠耳环相得益彰。穿的是一件艳粉色裹金边的旗袍，胸部自然是平坦的，踩着红色绒面的细跟高跟鞋，一步步朝他走来，腰小幅度的扭动，旗袍的开叉间露出长而白的腿，隐约可以看到黑色蕾丝袜带。

让他想到旧时代上海滩夜总会的歌女，不过他的气质不似那般风尘。

等他凑近了，一阵淡淡的甜香便钻进鼻腔里。

“唔好意思啊关生，让你等咁耐。”房东冲他娇笑着招了招手，果真画了鲜红的指甲，衬得手很白嫩，“我姓张，你叫我Mary姐就得了。我带你去你间房啦。”

Jack愕然地看着他，嘴上说着“好”，脚下却挪不动。

Mary很热情地替他拖着行李箱，让他腾出手来把快要滑落的啤酒和花束拿好，才转身去找入口。

Jack跟在后面，免不了瞧见他那一双翘臀被薄薄的绸缎包裹着，随着他的步子扭动着。 

他不争气地咽了咽口水，慌忙把目光移向别处。

见Jack神色不安，Mary捂着嘴笑道：“唔使惊，我唔系变态，只不过中意着女人衫。”

Jack心虚地点了点头。

他头一次知道男人穿女装竟然也可以美得很和谐。

公寓的入口夹在两家小吃店中间的窄巷子里，里头虽然有些旧却很干净，配了两部电梯。Mary将他领到六楼，细长的指头捻着一根钥匙插进锁孔里，尾指微微翘起，轻轻一转门便开了。好似旧时抽鸦片的贵妇用一个细长的勺挑铜烟管里的烟草。

“哩间就系你嘅房，已经提前搞过卫生了，我就住隔离610。”

Mary推开门，替他把行李箱拎进去，“你系度等我一阵，我去摞个花樽俾你插哩扎花。”

“啊，多，多谢。”

“唔使客气。”Mary笑着侧过脸看他， “而家啲后生仔好有礼貌。”

Jack不太好意思地低头笑笑。

这地段的房子多是旧楼，屋子也不大，这间只是寻常规格的两室一厅。但从房间的落地窗望出去正对着的马路，一侧是高楼林立的商区，另一侧的矮楼群则挂满了上世纪末的霓虹灯牌，人与车在楼宇间血液一般地流动着。夜间灯火亮起，新旧交替、冷暖并存的观感尤甚。

屋内偏欧式的复古装潢精致但不至浮夸，处处皆显露出屋主的品味和用心，即使加入现代化的摆设也不会觉得扎眼，Jack实在很喜欢，于是不习惯停留久住也一次付了一年租金。

Mary抱着一只青花瓷花瓶进来，用软布又擦了擦才轻轻摆在茶几上，“哩啲装饰全部都系我私人收藏，虽然唔系好贵，但系我个个都好中意噶。你用嘅时候记得小心唔好打烂喔。”他有些骄傲地环顾着屋内的一切，一只手轻轻拍了拍Jack的肩。

嗓音低沉但软绵绵的，含着些撒娇的意味，如同有一定厚度的丝绸布料磨蹭过Jack的心脏，略有些发痒。

“好。”他不敢再看他了。

屋子的确打扫得很干净，就连鞋柜的柜门把手都一尘不染，可见Mary的确爱惜极了他的藏品。

“锁匙我摆系哩度啦，你有乜需要尽管嚟隔离揾我，无聊都可以过嚟倾下计，唔使怕丑嘅。”Mary放心朝门外走去，一面叮嘱一面扶了扶自己的珍珠发饰，红红的指甲嵌进发丝里。关上门时回眸冲他一笑，风情万种。

当天晚上Jack做了一个梦。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的甜香，房东Mary一头卷发披散下来，粉色旗袍敞着领口，正将他压在绒面沙发上，穿着及大腿的黑色网袜，挤进他两腿之间，两瓣红唇贴着他的脸颊，轻声说着什么。

醒来时已快中午了，是白日春梦。

一墙之隔的610传来悠悠的歌声，调子很熟悉，他记不起来。

Jack是个懒得做饭的人，从前在国外读书为图方便也常以面包抹黄油度日，几乎不挑嘴，于是大厦楼下的茶餐厅和咖啡店成了他打发三餐的地方。

大约楼下商铺也有Mary的房产，他上下楼时常常遇见他到店里催租。

一改在他面前的优雅大气，双手抱胸板着一张脸，说着他闻所未闻的刻薄的话，直到有人点头哈腰地将一叠钞票递到他手里。

“喂，望乜啊？”朋友张宁伸出手掌在他面前扬了扬。

Jack心虚地收回目光：“冇事。”

“行喇。”

“你又点解会嚟呢度啊？你屋企破产啊？”Jack将冻柠茶递到朋友手里，牵了一张凳子坐下。

“大吉利是。”张宁狠狠拍了一下他的肩，“我见呢度楼下茶餐厅啲叉烧饭唔错啫。”

“我先唔信。”Jack简直要翻白眼，叉烧饭哪是他娇生惯养的张宁的菜，“无事不登三宝殿，讲喇，收楼定勾仔？”

张宁摸摸鼻子，“喂呀，你读咁多书，点会咁肤浅噶？”

“咁即系勾仔咯。”Jack也没给他留面子，“你啊睇住唔好祸害啲学生哥，激到你老窦心脏病发又伤害人地喔。”

“咳！……咳咳。”张宁被一口冻柠茶呛得直咳嗽。

Jack一边递给他一张纸巾一边皱眉，“唔系啊嘛……”

“今次系唔同噶。”张宁破罐子破摔，信誓旦旦，“不过又讲唔出点解，哩栋楼又真系几唔同。”

Jack没有接话，低下头吃饭。在心里点了点头，嗯，是很不同。

张宁压根没点叉烧饭，Jack倒是把整碟叉烧饭吃干净了。送走要开紧急会议的张宁，转头见到Mary正收完了租往这边走。

Jack还被那个羞耻的梦困扰着，低下头且装作看不见，只想着快速通过。

“关生。”不巧的是Mary一抬眼便看见了他。

“Mary姐。”他唯有心虚地站住。

于是放软了语气，携着那一股甜香凑上来。“我见你食好多日茶餐厅了喔。”

Jack干咳两声说是。

Mary后知后觉地撩了撩头发，将半卷起的衣袖放下来，笑眯眯地看着他：“食太多高盐高糖唔好噶，得闲自己煮啲野食啦。”

“啊，好。”他敷衍地笑笑。

“一齐上楼啦。”

“啱啱个衰仔啊，欠我成三个月租了，我同佢讲再唔交就赶佢出去了，佢先摞咗两个月份俾我。”Mary的皮面高跟鞋在楼道间发出踢踢踏踏的声响，一下下敲在Jack心上。走了两步突然转过头问Jack：“我系咪好恶啊？”

Jack摇摇头。

他只要站在那儿，无论是笑是怒都是鲜活好看的。

Mary抿着嘴笑了。

“哩个大厦系旧楼，前几年本来要拆嘅，我贪哩度景靓交通又方便，就俾晒成副身家买咗佢落嚟。虽然都唔系好贵，但系重新装修加埋水电都洗咗好多钱，我旧年先还清贷款咋。而家成栋楼管理水电保安开支都唔少，再唔收齐啲租，下个月就停电噶啦。”

这样带点牢骚的解释也很可爱。

“其实我都唔想恶嘅，不过有时候你唔恶人地就当你冇到咯。”Mary又停下来回头看着Jack，眉眼带笑地打量着他，“唔知你听唔听得明。”

“点解？”

“你成个人就好似贾宝玉咁，一身仙气，同佢地完全唔一样。”Mary有些得意地挑了挑眉，指了指楼下的店铺，“虽然好似已经好努力咁贴地，但系完全冇個种俾生活摧残咗嘅眼神。”

Jack看着他有些感慨的神情，心情有些复杂。

托父母和几个优秀姐姐的福，他的确全然不曾体会过人间疾苦。纵然人有共情，可终究只是个旁观者。他这样幸运的人，是没有资格议论拼命生活的人的。

“但系呢，同你讲野又好轻松，冇压迫感。”Mary走到房门口，翘着手指捏住了钥匙插进锁孔里，抬起头来看Jack，“你父母教得你好好。“

Jack慌忙将视线从他脸上移开，“多谢。”

太阳快落下去了，藏身于楼宇之间，留下一条细线。

橙红色的柔和光线落在Mary背上，具有男性特征的线条也变得缓和。

他的侧脸真好看，睫毛又长又卷翘。

“有钱又唔系罪，你唔使有负担。”

Jack茫然地点点头，Mary把门关上，消失在他的视线里。

他回过头去开自己的门，另一只手捂了捂心口。

约摸过了十几分钟，有人敲响了他的门。

开门一看竟是Mary端着两个碗笑眯眯地探进来：“我可唔可以入嚟？”

Jack张了张嘴没说话，身子倒是很自觉地侧了侧让出通道。

他自顾自走进屋里把两个碗放在餐桌上，“我咧睇你成日食茶餐厅肯定都冇乜汤水饮噶了，谂起今朝煲咗啲绿豆沙，咪摞嚟俾你饮下咯，你冇绿豆过敏嘅吼？”

他哪里还说得出什么拒绝的话。

温热的糖水入口甜丝丝的，绿豆煲得软糯出沙，家常的味道叫Jack想起自己有一段时间没有和家人通过电话。

“多谢你啊，Mary姐。”他对他说。

Mary闻言娇笑：“谢乜啫，反正我都食唔晒。好唔好味啊？”

“好味。”

他看着Mary用小勺舀起一点糖水送进嘴里，温吞优雅，尝到甜味还会不自觉扬起嘴角。

“你中意嘅话，我以后都煮多份啦，你饮咗就陪我倾倾计，就当报答我喇。”

Jack忍不住拿纸巾替他擦擦嘴角的糖水，“好。”

Mary愣了愣，然后笑着低下头接过他手里的纸巾，“我自己嚟就得。”

手指触碰间，Jack觉得心跳得有些快。

这日Jack在楼下茶餐厅吃过晚餐，跟几个姐姐逐一通过电话，捧着一本散文集打发时间。

突然灯灭了，在一片惊呼声中视线陷入一片漆黑。

入住之前app的房源介绍就有提示说旧楼电路改造难，有时负荷过高就会停电。

过了一会Mary果然打着手电筒来敲门，踩着拖鞋急匆匆的，头发也是匆匆梳起稍显凌乱：“可能有人偷电，啲旧楼电路好乱好容易俾人偷，啱啱过载跳咗闸。我已经打咗电话俾电力公司叫佢地过嚟处理，可能要麻烦你同我一齐去通知其他住户同商户，同埋派啲蜡烛俾佢地用住先。”

Jack接过他手里的电筒和蜡烛，“好，我地分头。”

陆玖大厦楼虽然旧，楼层却不低，住客零散分布在各个楼层，电梯也没法工作。Jack拿着Mary发来的房号单子来来回回跑了将近一个小时，才拖着疲惫的身子回到自己家门口。

楼道那头Mary也拎着空袋子回来，没有打手电，开的是手机的闪光灯。

“你返嚟啦，辛苦晒。”Mary见到他旋即长舒一口气，懒得掏钥匙开门，只靠在门上，“支电筒冇电了，手机都就嚟关机，吓死我了。电力公司而家修紧，可能要等多一阵先有电。”

“你都系。”Jack把手电筒还给他。

“得返两只蜡烛了。”Mary冲他扬了扬手里的两根蜡烛，“不如你入我屋透下？厨房仲有半煲莲子糖水。”

“好啊。”他上前扶住脚步虚浮的Mary。

屋里并不是没有蜡烛。Mary点起两只香薰蜡烛，又把那两根白蜡烛插到烛台上点着。

暖黄的烛光照亮了房间，他看见Mary将一支蜡烛摆在沙发旁的矮柜子上，自己坐得离它很近。

一人端着小半碗冷掉的糖水，小口小口喝着，算作这黑夜里奔忙的些许慰藉。

“你怕黑？”

Mary低头抿了一口糖水，诚实道：“有啲。”

“我好细个就发现自己着中意女人衫。初中嘅时候我父母发现咗，觉得我有病，就送我去精神病院。个病房冇窗，惊病人敲烂或者跳落去。所以夜晚好黑，一啲光都见唔到。出嚟之后我就同屋企人断咗关系，自己一个人出嚟做野，乜都做过。”他说到一半，放下碗看着Jack：“你有冇觉得我系一个好奇怪嘅人？”

Jack惊诧地摇头。

“每个人有每个人嘅活法，其实冇乜唔一样，点解要曲解人地嘅爱好？”他说。

过去他在国外读书，身边充满了性格爱好各异的人。异性恋、同性恋、无性恋；恋物癖、异装癖、异食癖。虽被冠上描述疾病一样的形容词，免不了被人多看几眼，其实也不过是一颗普普通通的心脏外面的不同包装。

没有人有资格因为自诩“正常”而讥讽他们的不同。

Mary注视了他一会，然后对着他笑了。

“我好中意同你倾计。”他用手撑着下巴，如实说。

Jack有些赧然地笑了笑：“我都系。……我觉得你系一个好有魅力嘅人。”

“系咩？”

他踢掉拖鞋，将两腿交叠，歪着头看他。

“嗯。”

“其实我乜都怕。怕静，怕黑，怕人地睇我唔起。我系一个......好俗嘅人。”他下意识把手指伸入发丝间搅动纠缠。

“咁我都够俗啦，惊人唔同我讲野，惊自己融入唔到其他人嘅圈子，成日都好被动。”Jack笑着说，“好似除咗我屋企人，我身边嘅人都唔肯同我讲多几句。”

“佢地惊得罪你啊嘛。”Mary调侃。

“咁你唔惊？”

Mary摇摇头，笑起来苹果肌泛着淡淡的光泽。

四目相对之间，似乎有什么正在如烛火般跳跃，逐渐升温。

好像一秒都可以被拉得很长。

Tbc.


End file.
